Typically, a small arms cartridge which consists of a metallic cartridge case containing propellant is provided at the center of its base with a primer cap containing a small quantity of priming which is exploded by a blow from a firing pin with the primer explosion igniting the propellant causing the bullet to travel.
Small arms enthusiasts in many situations prefer hand loading their cartridges for accuracy, special shooting situations and the like and it is desirable that they have a tool that allows flexibility in loading while at the same time providing repeatability, reliability and safety in an efficient and economical manner.